Automated analyzers, including automated chemical analyzers and automated immunodiagnostic instruments are widely used in clinical chemistry sampling and analyzing applications. When using these analyzers, samples are loaded into the device at a sample presentation unit (i.e., a loading area) in primary sample containers. Primary sample containers may take various forms, but one typical primary sample container is a blood tube, such as the tube 24 shown in FIG. 9. These tubes may be loaded into the automated analyzer individually or in racks capable of holding multiple tubes.
After being loaded into the automated analyzer, a sample is typically aspirated from its primary sample container and dispensed into one or more sample retention vessels for aliquot storage. For example, in a typical automated analyzer, the samples delivered to the sample retention containers are stored in a chilled storage unit.
When the analytic unit of the automated analyzer is ready to analyze a sample, the diagnostic instrumentation typically aspirates from the aliquot and dispenses into a reaction vessel, and the analytic unit performs an analysis of the sample within the reaction vessel. Alternatively, in certain automated analyzers and in certain situations, the diagnostic instrumentation may be further configured to transfer the actual sample retention vessel from the storage area to analytic unit. Accordingly, the sample retention vessel serves as the reaction vessel in these situations.
In the above-described analyzers, there is an original transfer of sample from the primary sample container to the sample retention vessels in order to store the sample. Because of this original sample transfer, there is an unusable amount of fluid left in the primary sample container (also referred to as “dead volume”). In particular, the pipettor aspirating the sample can not draw the entire volume of fluid from the primary sample container, so some sample is wasted when a primary container with dead volume is expelled from the analyzer. In addition, each time sample is transferred from one container to another, dead volume results, minimizing the amount of available sample. Many samples presented to the automated analyzer have a very limited amount of fluid to start with, so minimization of the dead volume is desired, especially when multiple tests are to be conducted. An example of a situation where only a small amount of sample may be available is a blood sample from a pediatric patient where each drop of sample is difficult and painful to obtain. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a chemical analyzer capable of minimizing the number of sample transfers, thus reducing the amount of dead volume for a given sample.
Another reason to reduce the number of sample transfers in an automated analyzer relates to sample carryover. In particular, when analyzing a given sample it is important that the sample remains pure, and that no residual materials from a prior sample are introduced into a subsequent sample. The primary methods to address sample carryover include washing of the pipettor probe and the use of disposable pipette tips. While these methods significantly reduce sample carryover, they do not completely remove all chances of sample carryover. However, if the automated analyzer could be operated with fewer sample transfers, the chances for sample carryover can be further reduced.
While an exemplary primary collection tube is shown in FIG. 9, not all primary sample containers holding original samples are identical. The primary sample containers may have differing shapes and sizes. In addition, some containers may be covered and some may be uncovered. As set forth above, transferring samples from one container to another is typically undesirable. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an automated analyzer capable of processing numerous shapes and sizes of primary sample containers. It would also be advantageous if the analyzer were configured to handle both covered and uncovered containers.
Medical professionals rely on automated analyzers to perform multiple tests on multiple samples within a relatively short amount of time. When some portion of an automated analyzer is not working, important test results may be delayed. Thus it would be advantageous to provide an automated analyzer having some redundant capabilities such that samples may be still processed even if one portion of the automated analyzer is inoperable.
Medical professionals also rely on automated analyzers to perform differing tests on different samples. Often, a medical professional may wish to process and/or analyze a first sample in one way and a second sample in a different way. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an automated analyzer having multiple options for sample processing. It would also be advantageous if the automated analyzer were configured for connection to another analyzer such that samples could be shared between the analyzer, thus offering the medical professional additional options for processing and analysis.